The present invention relates to lifting devices, and more particularly to a universal lift system that is used in combination with a lifting device for lifting and supporting two-wheeled motorized vehicles, such as motorcycles and mopeds off the ground so that they may be more easily serviced and/or repaired. The apparatus of the present invention may also be used for lifting and supporting personal watercraft, engines, transmissions, differentials, etc.
The prior art describes many types of lifting devices and attachments for lifting devices. These lifting devices include center post hydraulic jacks, scissors type articulated jacks and screw operated jacks.
Of direct interest to the present invention, is a hand operated hydraulic floor jack which is relatively small, convenient, portable and economically available to even the smallest of automobile repair shops, garage mechanics and private persons.
When lifting automobiles or other four-wheeled motorized vehicles, the saddle of the hand operated hydraulic floor jack is placed underneath the automobile near the axle of the wheel to be elevated. The other three wheels of the vehicle remain on the ground and provide stability for the vehicle while the jack is elevating one of the wheels.
Unfortunately, two-wheeled motorized vehicles such as motorcycles and mopeds are generally unstable when lifted with a jack. This is especially so if one or both of the wheels is lifted off the ground. As a result, most of the repair work done on motorcycles or mopeds is done with the vehicle having both wheels on the ground. This requires a person doing maintenance on the vehicle to crouch down in a generally uncomfortable position while working on the vehicle. It is much easier to work on the vehicle in an elevated position. Therefore, it is desirable to lift the two-wheeled motorized vehicle off the ground so that a person can more easily repair and maintain the vehicle.
The present invention provides a universal lift system which is attachable to a hydraulic floor jack for lifting and supporting two-wheeled motorized vehicles off the ground at an elevation high enough so that maintenance can be performed in a comfortable position, while maintaining the stability of the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to a universal lift system which includes an attachment device for attachment to a wide variety of jacks for lifting and supporting a wide variety of makes and models of motorcycles, mopeds, and other devices.
The universal lift system is used in combination with a lifting device or jack for lifting a two wheeled vehicle or vehicle part. The lifting device includes a base positionable on the ground and an upwardly movable arm connected to the base, with the arm having an opening in an end thereof for attachment of an attachment device of the present invention. The attachment device is mounted to the lifting device for lifting a vehicle or vehicle part off the ground. The attachment device includes a base plate having a top surface and a bottom surface, with a plurality of slotted openings extending therethrough. At least two cross members are fastened to the base plate along the slotted openings, so that the cross members may be slidably adjusted along the length of the slotted openings in the base plate. The cross members preferably include at least two slotted openings extending therethrough and at least two holes extending therethrough for attachment of mounting brackets to mate with the frame of the vehicle, or the attachment of a tool caddy and oil drain pan to the cross members. The cross members may embody different configurations for different applications.
A kingpin extends downwardly from the bottom surface of a base plate for insertion into the opening into the arm of the lifting device to attach the attachment device to the lifting device so that the upward movement of the arm raises the vehicle supported by the attachment device off the ground. The kingpin is split in half along a diagonal line and includes a first half rigidly attached to the bottom surface of the base plate, and a second half loosely attached to the first half by an expansion/locking bolt.
The universal lift system further includes a stabilizing device attached to the base of the lifting device for preventing the lifting device from tipping over while supporting the weight of a vehicle or part off the ground. The stabilizing device includes a support plate having a top surface and a bottom surface and a pair of brackets attached to the top surface of a support plate. The brackets each have a horizontal portion which is attached to the top surface of a support plate and a vertical portion extending upwardly from the horizontal portion for clamping to the sides of the base of the lifting device. At least one of the L-shaped brackets is horizontally adjustable along the top surface of the support plate so that it may be attached to the sidewalls of the base of a lifting device. The stabilizing device may also include at least two wheels attached thereto for allowing the stabilizing device to be moved with the wheeled lifting device while still attached to the lifting device. In addition, the vertical portions of the brackets may include at least one slotted opening extending therethrough for adjusting the vertical position of the stabilizing device on the lifting device so that the stabilizing device may be raised during movement of the lifting device, and lowered to rest on the ground when a vehicle is raised by the lifting device. The stabilizing device may further include leveling bolts extending through the support plate for leveling the stabilizing device while attached to the lifting device.
The universal lift system further includes a support device for additionally supporting the attachment device. The support device allows the removal of the attachment device from the lifting device so that the lifting device may be used elsewhere. The support device may be used alone or in combination with the attachment device for supporting a vehicle or vehicle part in a raised position. The support device includes at least two frame members adjustably interconnected together with at least two wheels attached to the bottoms of the frame members and at least two horizontal members attached to the top of the frame members for supporting the attachment device for a vehicle. The horizontal members having a plurality of holes extending therethrough for attachment of the attachment device or mounting brackets for mating with the frame of a vehicle or vehicle part.
The support device is horizontally adjustable through the use of attachment members extending outwardly from each of the frame members and being slidably interconnected with one another and locked in place by a locking bolt or other fastener. The support device may also be vertically adjustable through the use of vertical extension members extending upwardly from the bottoms ends of the frame members, the vertical extension members having a plurality of holes extending therethrough. The frame members also include sleeve members attached thereto for receiving the vertical extension members therein, the sleeve members having holes extending therethrough to match the holes in the vertical extension members. The sleeve members are slidingly interconnected on the vertical extension members with the frame members being locked in place by pins inserted into the matching holes of the sleeve members and the vertical extension members to adjust the height of the support device.
Various other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.